twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamal
Tamal Ciro is a Hybrid werewolf from Dacia. He is over 1,000 years old and now lives as one of the only alpha werewolves in the World. Tamal is also romantically involved with the third original vampire known as Juliana Smith. He is the father of Lucas Liebe, Ronald Ciro, and Lori Ciro. He is the grandfather of Remy Liebe. Biography Early life 140 years earlier Tamal and his baby sister Alima lived in a tribe somewhere in South His mother Loana Roman was a beautiful woman until she made her first encounter with Joham, a vampire came across her and try to seduce her. Tamal was nearby originally his power was greatest then Johan Rafael was fighting him (who became a wolf hybrid). After being attack by johan Rafael became a hybrid alpha by Tamal's Blood Even Tamal's sister became a hybrid, she wanted revange. Tamal went to make a army within a week he has 801000,0000 hybrid During the early 1900's, Tamal learned how to control his pack As a hybrid, he help the sick and wounded. Rather than killing humans and animals, Tamal give another chance a life. In 1939, Tamal finally came across Nahuel, Hulien, Maysum, Jennifer, and Serena. They join the coven, Tamal wanted a mate. Over the years, he traveled to Forks where he has chased a local vampire assassin. During the chase, he encountered a young girl named Jayden Noel who was attack and bitten by the assassin since he can stop the transformation Tamal save Jayden and made her his beta. ''Morning Moon'' Tamal made his first appearance in Morning Moon comes to visit Renesmee at her party along with Nahuel and the rest of his coven. Since Jayden and her pack were on the move in protecting Renesmee, Tamal explained his story of what happened in the past. He also told the Cullens and the wolves that the children of the moon are returning since he found a way how these immortals can control their emotions in the form of a wolf. After Nahuel and his coven want to help they Alpha Tamal take part in the battle when Jayden and her pack help the Cullens and the Quileute wolves of La Push. After the battle was over, Tamal convinced Jayden to join since the Volturi would look for her and that they would kill her after refusing to join Jayden and her pack has to hide so Leah Clearwater x Alexandra Pendragon offer her and family protection and quickly realized that the Volturi are enemies, but all vampires in general. After she went with Leah and Alexandra Tamal had a small word with Renesmee and explained that one day, he would try to break the war between the both immortal species Tamal met Juliana Smith during the confick and became his mate. ''Crescent Moon'' He appeared in the novella right after putting half of Hybrids in Utopia he travels to Europe in search of answers of how the Children of the Moon were made. Hoping to avoid vampires that would dare cross his path, Tamal discovered a rare moon-shaped diamond called the Lunar Diamond in a hidden cave. When he touched it, he saw a flashback of a group of hooded figures that were revealed to be witches and used their powers to create this diamond. Eventually, the diamond was soon found by a young man named David Antonius was the one touched the diamond which turned him into the first Child of the Moon. Realizing that this diamond was connected to the curse and the moon, Tamal shattered it. Battle of Limehouse Later life It is known if Tamal and Juliana became full mates. Given with Tamal's opportunity to recreate Hybrid, he started building a pack for each side of America, starting with the southern pack, followed by the Western Pack, Northern Pack and the Eastern Pack. Physical appearance He is described by Renesmee Cullen as fairly young with warm, carmel skin. He has eyes the colour of dark amber and short black hair. Traits of species Tamal is the first male Hybrid Original. He resembles as human when he transforms in his werewolf side and has the same temperature as one. He is also immortal, he continued growing at a rapid rate after birth and became a three year old only a week after birth. He can also produce werewolf and vampire venom able to turn humans into each immortal race. He has the same abilities of a werewolf which are stronger than newborns he was able to do this when his mom (Loana Roman) turned Jacob's dad (Billy Black) into a hybrid in turn billy turn his wife (Jannie Hataway) into a new hybrid soon after they turned (Dimitri Belakov) whom turn (Rebecca Black) into a hybrid they have a connection to Loana Roman Diet Tamal spent nearly 140 years as a hybrid and can survive from drinking blood or flesh for a few decades. He can drink anytime he prefers, and is stronger then Werewolf or Vampire. Powers Tamal is the first Hybrid of his species in all of existence, and because he's a hybrid, he inherents powers of both Vampires and Werewolves to its greatest degrees. The basic powers he does possess are Hybridized strength, speed, senses, healing factor, accelerated regeneration and durability. Tamal is the second most powerful Hybrid in the world. While he is weaker, Tamal is the only hybrid in existence who can produce both vampire and werewolf venom. Meaning he is able to procreate both species with a bite, and the very future of the Children of the Moon relies on him. Gallery hybridfight.JPG|Tamal fights Eve in hybrid form manthanwolf.JPG|Tamal in hybrid form Tamalh.JPG|Tamal's hybrid tamalinchange.JPG|Tamal in mid-transformation into Hybrid Appearances *''Morning Moon'' *''Crescent Moon'' Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Hybrid Type